1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for ultraviolet (UV) curing of inks, coatings and adhesives having UV photo initiators therein which, when exposed to UV light, convert monomers in the inks, coatings and adhesives to linking polymers to solidify the monomer material and which are placed on a variety of products using one or more super high power ultraviolet light-emitting diode (UV-LED) modules. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for UV curing of inks, coatings or adhesives on optical fibers, wires, cables, tubes, tubing, hoses, pipes, compact discs (discs) (CDs), digital video discs (discs) (DVDs), golf balls, golf tees, string instruments, eye glass lenses, contact lenses, decorative labels, peelable labels, stamps, doors, countertops, and other products using one or more high power UV-LED modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, UV light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and UV lamps have been proposed for supplying UV light for curing UV curable inks, coatings and adhesives on various products. Many of the prior art techniques are time-consuming and inefficient and can cause uneven curing of the products.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved UV curing method and apparatus which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.